The Cherry Blossom Gaze
by Can-chan
Summary: Contains SPOILERS! A shonen ai story about the ever-famous coupling of Fugen and Taikoubou, with a tangle of sorrow and cherry blossoms.


Hmm...my 2nd fanfic turned out to be a spoiling shonen ai. Warning: this material contains many SPOILERS. If you are a fan of Youzen, and you don't take jokes lightly...then don't read this if you can't bear the pain. And if you are a Kashi fan, and don't like her death, then don't read this if you can't bear her death. Other than that, you will be reading a pathetic shonen ai with the ever-famous coupling of Fugen and Bou-chan.   
  
The Cherry Blossom Gaze  
  
What beautiful cherry blossoms we have this year. They are fully bloomed and...how sweet and pink they are!  
  
What a pleasant breeze. It's so calm and enlightening.  
  
Wind.  
  
Bou-chan.  
  
Fugen's mild smile faded slightly as a glassy sadness covered over his purplish eyes. He had told himself not to care about it. It didn't have anything to do with him, anyway. It was his life, his decision. And Fugen wasn't about to be upset by it.  
  
But he did care. And he was upset by it. As he sat there, on the fountain in the garden of the Gyokukyokyuu Palace, he started to remember all the sweet and happy times he had with Bou-chan.  
  
A cherry blossom detached itself from the branches and drifted softly onto Fugen's lap, sharing its mourn with Fugen's tears.  
  
His Bou-chan was in love...and engaged....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Youzen smiled sweetly at his fiancé. He was going to get married to such an adorable shonen, and not to mention how smart he is! But of course, no one could ever be as smart as him, the Genius Doushi Youzen.  
  
Only a few weeks ago had Youzen caught Taikoubou's attention. And that glance he got was a pure love glance. From then on, he knew he must have this Taikoubou no matter what! And now look; the adorable Taikoubou was sitting right besides him, penetrating him with an emerald stare.  
  
Youzen giggled. "Now aren't you happy we are getting married, Taikoubou- sama!" "Who ever told you I'm getting married to you!" Taikoubou snarled. A pearly tear rolled down Youzen's face. "But you agreed to take care of me! Don't you remember what a poor dear I was then? I lost my master, Gyoukutei Shinjin...and you promised to take care of me! How could you be so cold!?" Youzen started to weep softly.  
  
"Okay! Stop crying, would you!? I'll take care of you...but I didn't say I'd marry you. Just stop crying for once." Taikoubou grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"Okay! I'll do anything you say! Anything for Taikoubou-sama♥" Youzen flashed his curved eyelashes at Taikoubou, and then reached for his hand.  
  
"Wuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Taikoubou hurried out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Fugen?" Ryuukitsu poked her magnificent head into Fugen's room to check up on her youngest brother. Fugen looked up and smiled at her. Softened at the heart-breakable smile, Ryuukitru glided toward him. "You skipped dinner again, Fugen. Are you feeling all right? Are you sick?" She touched Fugen's head. Fugen shook his head and smiled his appreciation. Ryuukitsu sighed.  
  
For a while they sat gazing at the cherry blossoms outside. "I heard your Bou-chan is getting married," Ryuukitsu started. Fugen remained silent. "Wasn't he your closest friend? He was the first one to make you smile after the death of our mother," She tried again. An image of Kashi appeared in Fugen's head. His mother...so beautiful and kind.... Fugen chocked back tears and sniffed loudly. Ryuukitsu almost kicked herself. She didn't mean for this to happen!  
  
"You...love him, don't you, Fugen?" Fugen stared at the drifting cherry blossoms. Did he love Bou-chan? No, of course not. They were just friends. But was that all?  
  
"I don't know," Fugen said aloud. Ryuukitsu turned to him in surprise, and then smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you'd be able to find that answer in your heart." Ryuukitsu patted Fugen's arm and left him there.  
  
"What do I feel?" Fugen looked up hopelessly at the falling blossoms.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Taikoubou, having run 2 miles away from Youzen's room, finally slowed down and leaned against the wall, panting.  
  
How dare he...!!!  
  
I won't marry him even if it's a choice between Venus! Who decided this engagement, anyway!?  
  
Trust Gyokutei Shinjin to leave someone in his care. Grrrrrr............  
  
I wonder what happened to Fugen, thought Taikoubou as he started to walk aimlessly in the palace. Ever since he got back from helping humans in the ningenkai, he was never the same anymore. He was all right for a week, but afterwards he just live in sadness. At dinner times he just sits and occasionally eats a little. Other times he would sit on the fountain and gaze at those cherry trees. The rest of the time he locks himself up in his room.  
  
Taikoubou turned and started toward Fugen's room in the upper level.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What in heavens is wrong with that boy?" Hiko muttered, standing near the windows and gazing at the cherry blossoms. (How beautiful they are this year!)  
  
"He's just depressed...and confused," Ryuukitsu answered.  
  
"What's there to be upset about!?" Hiko said annoyingly.  
  
"Oh, father, don't you see?" Ryuukitsu wailed. "Fugen loves that boy, Taikoubou. And Taikoubou is getting married to that stuck-up-know-it-all- woman-pretending-Sei-Gen-Miyou-Dou-Shin-Kun-Youzen, the spoiler, the stealer, the—"  
  
"All right! I got it! So you are telling me that my son is in love with a man?" Hiko barked. "What in the name of heaven is wrong with my sons!?" He glanced at Nataku, who was leaning against the wall near the door. "That one there is nothing but a simpleton who gets into trouble fighting people. And now my second son is a homosexual!!!"  
  
Nataku smirked. Ryuukitsu sighed and shook her head.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Fugen whipped way a tear. What a crybaby he was! And he really needs to stop looking at the cherry blossoms before it drives him mad. (C: As if he will ever stop...)  
  
Knock. Knock. KNOCK.  
  
Huh? A visitor at this hour? Fugen dragged himself up and quietly opened the door. The he gasped.  
  
"Bou-chan?"  
  
Taikoubou stared at Fugen's face. Was he crying? He stepped inside.  
  
"Fugen, are you okay?" Taikoubou asked gently. "You're always so disappointed. Is there anything you wanna tell me? Who did this to you? Tell me, 'cuz I won't forget the person who did this to you." (C: The idiot. )  
  
Who did this to me? Doesn't he even know? Should I tell him that it's him who's doing this to me? Fugen thought better of it.  
  
They sat gazing at the cherry blossoms. (C: It's getting annoying to write those words) Then Fugen started, "Mother was the only one who love and cared about me when I was little. She was always there for me. After her death I kind of lost it...until you and Ryuukitsu nee-chan came to me. Nee- chan was always so busy, being a Konron graduate, but you were always there for me. At my side, with care." Taikoubou was wondering why Fugen was saying this.  
  
"I do l-l-l-...." Fugen couldn't finish it. He dashed out of the room, leaving Taikoubou puzzled and alone. (C: Why do people keep leaving people?)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Once again, Fugen sat on the fountain, gazing at the cherry blossoms. He still doubt if he was doing the right thing...but too bad.  
  
"Fugen!" Fugen turned to see Taikoubou running toward him. What's wrong with him? Didn't he get the message? He returned his gaze to the cherry blossoms. He felt Taikoubou sitting down next to him, and a comforting arm wrapped itself around Fugen's thin body.  
  
"Such beautiful cherry blossoms, eh. The peach blossoms weren't this pretty." (C: Finally, a new word. Blah) Fugen remained silent, his back against Taikoubou. "It's okay, Fugen," Taikoubou said softly. "I'm not getting married to that hypocrite, Youzen. That was just a nasty lie he told. I don't love him, and I never will. But I do love somebody." He tightened his grasp around Fugen.  
  
"What do you say, eh?" Fugen turned around slowly and looked at Taikoubou questioningly. Taikoubou smiled.  
  
"I'll take care of you...forever." Fugen smiled at these words. "In return, you'd have to take care of my peach trees and eat peaches with me! Kakakaakaaka!!!" Fugen ignored the last comment and leaned on Taikoubou's shoulder.  
  
Fugen gazed up at the cherry blossoms. He smiled, the sadness overcame with happiness. Hope....  
  
Somewhere from far above, Kashi smiled down at her son....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Can-chan: Kakaakaaka!!! My 2nd fanfic is not as long as the 1st one. It just took up more space with all the spacing. Yes, I've finally finished this shonen ai story! Hehe, I told you it was pathetic! As for Youzen...I am sooo sorry, fans. I have no idea what happened to him. You can figure it out on your own. But I did warn you...but still holler at me if you wish.  
  
I couldn't find a better father than Hiko. Sorry about Kashi. Feel free to holler at me if you wanna...but some reviews would be nice. 


End file.
